Blackstar's Decision
by Sandtail
Summary: I am Blackstar leader of Shadowclan and this is my story, my true story. Rated high T for mentions of rape and slash.
1. Chapter 1

**I tried not to make Hollyflower a Mary sue. To me this is her story. She was raped by Brokenstar and had Blackkit and Littlekit and Snowkit. She was also mates with Nightpelt so he is partly their father. Hollyflower was killed when she defied Brokenstar, also known as the " Fire incident" Alone and lost Blackkit follows Brokenstar and becomes the dark cat Blackfoot, ;later he realizes he's done wrong and fight the Bloodclan battle yada yada yada becomes leader. Later into his leadership, He finds out he wasn't meant to be born and that Starclan let him suffer through out his kit years. This triggers his hate/love relationship between Starclan and himself. That battle was never for Shadowclan then Sol came along and Blackstar opened up to him, revealing the quarrel between him and his ancestors. Sol took advantage of that and yeah that's how I imagined it to have happened.**

**Also in my eyes Littlecloud, Snowbird and Blackfoot are related.**

**Excuse my grammar I'm **_**North **_**American.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Warriors.**

Hollyflower let out a sigh of relief as her kit moved. The small kit mewed for milk. Hollyflower smiled. "You're small but I think you'll make it."

She sighed. Why had she thought she was done giving birth? She had been in the nursery earlier today where she had small Littlekit and sweet Snowkit. The kits opened their eyes soon after they were born.

Hollyflower sighed. She had been the one to sit still. So moments after the kits opened their eyes and were fed, she snuck out of the camp where she had her third kit. He was weak and sickly.

Hollyflower snuggled closer to the kits. They were in a field close to the marshes with tall huge grasses and a pond near by. She purred as he suckled. "Your ear tips are black; your name shall be Blackkit."

Blackkit rolled over onto his belly and yawned almost straining to open his eyes. Hollyflower licked his head. "Come dear we need to go home"

Hollyflower picked him up by the scruff and carried him off to the Shadowclan camp; she quietly slid into Shadowclan camp, taking a secret path she found as a kit. The camp was hidden behind large thorns but a few paces ahead of that were some rocks that let them right into camp.

She hoped no cat noticed her missing. Especially not Lizardstripe, the old queen had two kits Lillykit and Rockkit, noisy arrogant kits. Littlekit and Snowkit meowed excitedly as their mother came back. Hollyflower gently placed Blackkit onto the ground.

His siblings sniffed at the new kit confused. They stopped after a while and snuggled close to their mother.

"Hollyflower?" A black tom stood at the entrance smiling. "And where have you been?"

Hollyflower gave a sheepish grin. "You noticed I was gone Nightpelt?"

Nightpelt let out a purr of amusement. " I know when my mate is missing," He tilted his head. "Since when did we have three kits?"

"He was just born, I named him Blackkit." Hollyflower let out a small yelp. Blackkit had opened his eyes and was biting down on his mother's fur. She pulled him off and chuckled.

Nightpelt lay near his mate and licked her ear. "For the black spot on his paw?"

Hollyflower widened her eyes in surprise. "No, for his ears, that spot wasn't there before."

Indeed Blackkit's paws had been pure white. Now there was a noticeable black spot on his paw. Nightpelt shrugged. "Well maybe that paw will turn out black."

Hollyflower nodded and laid her head down, closing her eyes and allowing sleep to take her. Nightpelt nuzzled his kits and mate and head towards the outside of the den. On the way out he noticed Lizardstipe snoring and her two kits watching his own kits.


	2. Unpure

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- I don't own warriors**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS I say merry Christmas because I'm pretty sure Hanukah and Kwanza ( I think I spelt that right.) are over.  
**

**Chapter 2**

Blackkit's eyes darted over to a fly. He growled playfully and used one full black paw to bat at it. He narrowed his eyes as it flew out of the den. He sighed.

He had woken up earlier than his mother and siblings and no cat was awake. He quickly spotted the clear entrance to the nursery. Also known as his exit

Blackkit purred, he squeezed himself out of his mother's grasp and padded towards the entrance._ There it is the path towards freedom from this nest._

Blackkit grinned to himself and raised his tail up proudly, as soon as he put a foot outside. He heard the voices he dreaded most._ Oh no_

"Blaaaackkit!" Blackkit cringed; this voice was high and annoying. Suddenly a cream colored she-kit landed next to him. Her light blue eyes sparked with arrogance. "Where do you think you're going?"

Blackkit flatten his ears and growled to himself as a male voice joined the conversation. "Yeah Blackkit where do think you're going, you'll get spotted so easily outside!"

"Hi Lillykit, Rock head I mean Rockkit. What I'm doing is none of your business!" Blackkit hissed.

"Hollyflower your kit is trying to run away _again._" Lizardstripe hissed. "Tell him to not get my kits involved! I have enough trouble trying to keep them pure!"

Hollyflower raised her head up and growled. "Are you suggesting my kit isn't pure?" Blackkit pricked his ears up to listen to the conversation.

"Well the way they were conceived certainly wasn't oh faithful warrior." Lizardstripe wrapped her tail protectively around her kits. "Nightpelt's your mate, has a pure black coat, you hardly have a speck of white on you except for your belly, yet you have two pure white kits and a tabby."

Hollyflower snarled. "I am faithful to Nightpelt and Blackkit isn't pure white! At least I can keep my mate!"

Blackkit tilted his head. "What are you talking about" Faithfulness? Faithful to who?

Hollyflower widedened her eyes, "Nothing dear, come here." Lizardstripe huffed and led her kits out of the den complaining about the moss on the way out.

Blackkit approached his mother and snuggled into her chest, happy he had her instead of Lizardstripe for a mother. Littlekit yawned and opened his bright blue eyes. Blackkit wished he had blue eyes himself; his own eyes were stuck between amber and an ugly blue, his mother called them hazel.

Blackkit smirked as Littlekit pretended to wake up. He had seen his brother's ear prick up as soon as Lizardstripe started to speak. Hollyflower nuzzled both him and Littlekit for a long moment before licking Snowkit awake.

Blackkit frowned. He was the only one of his siblings not to have blue eyes. Even his mother had blue eyes for Starclan's sake. He studied his family a bit more, Littlekit had a tabby coat and Snowkit had a white coat. He looked down at his paws. He himself was born purely white with the exceptions of his ears, yet black splotches' appeared on his paws every day. He already had a full black paw.

Blackkit frowned and stared at his black paw, _one two three four five six_ He blinked, One two three four five six plus his dew claw. He put that one down and raised the other. _ One two three four and dew claw._ Blackkit began to shake into his mother's pelt whimpering.

Hollyflower licked her youngest kit concerned. Snowkit and Littlekit crowded around the shaking kit. "Dear what's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with my paw!" he wailed. Snowkit and Littlekit both started to stare at his front paws.

Littlekit blinked. "Hollyflower he has an extra toe." The small kit was calm and quite curious about it, his sister however was not.

"Oh no! How can you be a warrior now?" Snowkit yelped as Littlekit cuffed her on the ear.

"He looks fine to me," Littlekit meowed. "Right Blackkit?"

Blackkit sniffled. "Well it doesn't hurt"

Hollyflower sighed. "And it's always been there before right?"

Blackkit nodded eagerly. "In a way it's kind of cool right? After all I'm like the only kit to have to- no wait the only Shadowclan warrior to have this!"

Hollyflower licked her all her kits. "Go play."

Littlekit reared up onto his hind legs. "Let's go see what you can do with it!"

Snowkit snorted. "You two will get all dirty and then you'll have to take a bath, I'm staying with Hollyflower."

Blackkit and Littlekit rolled their eyes. Littlekit poked Blackkit's paw. "It's so cool, can you move it?"

"Yeah dummy, how do you think I walk." Blackkit teased. Littlekit play growled and pounced on Blackkit pinning him down.

"Ew extra toe!"

Littlekit and Blackkit both growled. Littlekit walked in front of his brother protectively. "What do you want Lillykit?"

" I want to live in this clan knowing all the cats here are pure, but now I hear that Blackkit here is a freak and Nightpelt might not even be your father!" Lillykit taunted

Rockkit snickered. "How are you both going to be warriors, for all we know you're part Thunderclan!"

"Leave them alone, can't you kits just play with each other, you're not even warriors yet!" Blackkit recognized Amberleaf, a dark orange she-cat with brown splotches all over her body and a senior warrior.

Lillykit opened her mouth to speak but her brother quickly nudged her back to the nursery, he followed soon after not before glaring at Blackkit.

Blackkit smirked in victory. "Uh thanks Amberleaf." The she cat snorted and picked a mouse of the fresh kill pile.

Littlekit nudged him in the shoulder. "I think Amberleaf taught them a lesson." Blackkit sighed and flattened his ears. "Hey what's wrong?"

"They're saying we're not full Shadowclan. Lizardstripe said we weren't 'pure'" Blackkit bit his lower lip. "We are pure Shadowclan right?"

Littlekit rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to them. They're only jealous that they don't know who their father is while we have Nightpelt."

"I guess you're right." Blackkit shuffled his paws, still a bit unsure.

**Happy Boxing Day! I went to Best Buy today; I bought the Sims 3 and The Sims 3 pets. I love that series…**


	3. Fields

**NEWS: All my stories are hiatus until this story gets at least ten chapters. Sorry but I've been really busy these days. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Warriors**

**Warning – This is kind of where the story starts hitting high T's **

**Chapter 3**

Warmth lifted from Blackkit's pelt. He opened his eyes half way and groaned, pawing for his mother's warmth. He widened his eyes when he noticed his mother get up.

Hollyflower stood up, wet eyes, and slunk out of the den carefully. Blackkit frowned but held his mouth. He almost yawned as it was the middle of the night, maybe even later. _ Maybe I should tell Littlekit or Snowkit_

He shrugged the though off, _No_ he was brave enough to see what his mother was doing on his own. Hollyflower had already reached the nursery exit. Blackkit bit his tongue and as best he could, followed Hollyflower.

He felt his breathing almost slow. _ I feel…feel like I'm hunting _He grinned to himself, Hollyflower made a turn to a bunch of rock and froze.

Blackkit gulped. _ Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no…_

She relaxed and bent down, quietly and gently picking out the rocks. Once there was a hole big enough to fit an apprentice, she squeezed through the rocks hardly making a sound.

Blackkit gasped and slapped his tail over his mouth._ She's sneaking out!_ He inhaled deeply and made a sprint towards the rocks collapsing on top of each other. The small white squeezed himself in-between the rocks. He sighed in relief when he got through.

He purred happily forgetting to watch his surroundings. _ I could do this with my eyes closed!_ He closed his eyes to prove his point and reopened his amber eyes to meet wet blue ones.

"H-Hollyflower?" Blackkit stuttered. "I- I just-."

Hollyflower shushed her kit and wrapped her tail around him, holding back a sob. Blackkit looked at his mother to see wet tears surrounding her soft blue eyes. He narrowed his eyes thought. Mothers could cry?

"Mama…"

Hollyflower licked her kit and Blackkit sniffed the tears running down her face. He yelped in surprise as she picked him up by his scruff. He mewed his confusion as Hollyflower soon reached usually bright golden fields dulled by the night's darkness.

The small kit let out an"oomph" he hit the ground roughly. He felt the ground vibrate as Hollyflower let herself roughly hit the soft ground. Blackkit whimpered as his mother began to sob.

"Mama is it because I followed you, is that why you're crying?" Blackkit flattened his ears and lowered his body to the ground.

Hollyflower widened her eyes and rolled onto her belly. "No, no." She pulled the sad kit towards her chest. He snuggled into it happily. "I'm just a little bit sad."

"Oh why?" Blackkit looked up at his mother with curious eyes. "Did some cat make you sad?"

Hollyflower tilted her down enough for her nose to meet Blackkit's own pink nose. "I-." she bit her lip a thing she would do when she was nervous. "Yes Blackkit, some tom hurt me very badly and…and some…and sometimes I just need to-." She trailed off and sighed. "Let out my feelings."

"Oh cry?"

"Yeah."

The two lay there in silence for a few moments, Blackkit clicked his tongue. "Mama?"

"Yes?" The she-cat's eyes were filled with love and for her kit. She looked as if she was wondering what the small kit would say.

"I like this place, can I come with you when you cry." Blackkit innocently meowed. "I promise to be a good kitten."

Hollyflower purred and rolled onto her back, Blackkit pounced onto his mother's belly and giggled. "Okay but this must be our little secret."

Blackkit smiled so widely it looked as if some cat just made him leader. "That'd be so cool!" he jumped off his mother's soft belly. He ran around for some time before stopping in front of a huge tree.

He gasped in surprise; the tree's trunk was hollow enough to hold a whole clan! Blackkit sat up on his haunches and he curled his tail around his legs, a position he favored. The wide branches of the tree stretched out to other braches, some seemed to be touching the sky.

Hollyflower sat beside the amazed kit. "I never would have thought you'd be able to see that." She lay down and whispered in her kit's ear. "You see those tall grasses covering the lower parts of the tree and the leaves covering the rest of the tree. It's totally disguised."

Blackkit stood up on all four feet and stomped the wet marshy ground getting his fore and hind paws wet. "It's still wet and weird over here."

Hollyflower sighed and picked her kit up by the scruff, she placed him in-between her fore paws and began to groom the dirty kit.

Blackkit's wriggled out of his mother's grasp. "No! We have to hide our scent or else cats will find our awesome place!"

Hollyflower smiled. " Don't worry Blackkit, no cat will find out place, come on, we have to go back to camp before they notice us missing." Blackkit nodded and scrambled onto her black back.

Blackkit wove himself into his mother's coat and soon closed his eyes, grinning, his happy face soon turned soft and gentle, letting sleep overtake him.

Blackkit yawned and woke up remembering his late night adventures. He widened his eyes to see that it was still dark outside. He felt a head on his flank and noticed Snowkit snoring both front paws on his flank.

Littlekit was snuggled closer to their mother's chest. All kits were wrapped by Hollyflower's two toned tail. Blackkit sighed and let eyes close until they were slits but open enough to see the amber eyes watching his mother.

"She's still here Brokentail, hasn't left." Blackkit heard Clawface, a newly made warrior speak.

He felt his heart thumping in his chest and his stomach felt as if it was crumbling. He let his eyes dart over to Lizardstripe; the she-cat was sleeping with Lillykit and Rockkit close to her chest.

Blackkit froze as he saw a large brown tail with a broken tip draw swirls and circles around Hollyflower's back nearing her flank. He felt her breathing slow and her body shiver in her sleep. He wanted to swat at the invading tail but felt his own body soon get brushed. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt the broken tail drag across his face. He almost whimpered but bit his tongue instead.

"They don't seem strong enough to over take you down." Clawface whispered.

Blackkit imagined Brokentail smirking as he spoke. "Well we'll have to worry about that later."

"But."

"After look at those-" Blackkit opened his enough to see the dark tabby. "_Beautiful _kits she bore me." the adult tom spoke as if they were pieces of fresh kill.

"Yes, yes my children, I'll make them into warriors, _killers, __**assassins.**_" The tom chuckled to himself. "But all in due time I suppose."

"But Hollyflower won't let them out her sight." Clawface brought up back leg to scratch his clawed ear. "Do get rid of her or what?"

"I'll do with her what I wish, it doesn't concern her, and she's served her purpose. All I needed was her genes for those kits, she carries the blood of Shadow and Dark and so will these kits." He licked his chest fur a few times. "Foxheart is dead, I'm Deputy and soon I'll be leader."

"And I'll be deputy?"

"Of course," Brokentail whispered circling the smaller tom. "Of course."

Blackkit sighed and felt wet tears fill his eyes as they left. He'd never been so scared in his life. He inched closer to his siblings and Hollyflower. He was glad he hardly understood Brokentail but he didn't like the way the tom spoke. He closed his eyes shut but didn't sleep. He knew he'd only wake up again if he did sleep.

**Dose anybody else find the OCCUPY guy fringing annoying? He spammed half of the . I'd report him if I knew how to report him, Fanfiction should really get a report button.**

**Anyways because Brokentail has showed up this story is kind of waiting to fall into the M rating which it'll try not to do! Call it the American/ Canadian border and this story is a American Bald eagle circling both sides**

**Fact – More American Bald Eagles live in Canada then the US. (In your face sukas, Jokes I love Americans, second Favorites County Baby! Of course Canada comes first.)**

**Until next time read and review.**

.


	4. The Ragged Holly's Demise

**NEWS: All my stories are hiatus until this story gets at least ten chapters. Sorry but I've been really busy these days. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Warriors**

**Warning – Rated T+ **

**Chapter 4**

Blackkit woke up to a lick on his cheek. He groaned and pushed the tongue away. It had been a half moon since Brokentail had visited and nothing happened so he'd shrugged it off. He held his breath for a moment before pushing it away. His eyes met green ones. _Nightpelt_

"You better get up and find your siblings before you have to explore on your own Blackkit." He chuckled and lay down. "You were shaking in your sleep, something wrong?"

"N-no, Father." He wove himself around Nightpelt's ears. "I was just cold."

"It's not even Leafbare yet. Maybe you should see Yellowfang." Nightpelt suggested.

Blackkit scrunched up his nose in distain. He had visited the she-cat a view days after his second moon and mouse was she…well he didn't know what to call her. He liked her coat though; it was very fluffy and fun to play with.

"Blackkit?"

"Hmm, oh I'm fine Nightpelt." He grinned. "I'm three moons old today!" he spun around on his back foot.

"Wow you're so big now; maybe Raggedstar will let you be a warrior today! " Nightpelt joked.

"I actually want to spend more time as a kit," he smiled, that's what him mother told him every night they visited the fields now. He tilted his head and looked around in confusion. "Where's Hollyflower?"

"She went hunting, Brokentail suggested the queens go out hunting…I- never mind go play Blackkit."

Blackkit frowned. "Oh okay."

Nightpelt frowned; the small kit seemed mature for his age. What Nightpelt didn't know was that the kit spent many nights out in the fields with his mother learning all about…well things.

Blackkit gave a toothy grin as an idea came into his mind. _I could go to the fields myself._

"Thanks, but I'm gonna stay in the nursery for a while!" he purred and rubbed himself against Nightpelt's long black legs

He bounded into the thorn covered nursery and waited until he was sure no cat paid him any attention Almost smirking he snuck to the Stone pile. He smiled to himself as he saw dislodged rocks. _ You should be a bit more careful Hollyflower, don't worry I'll come out and play with you_

He squeezed himself through the rocks hardly making a sound as his mother had taught him. As he left the rocks and clan camp he let out a playful squeal as he neared the fields.

A loud yowl filled his ears and he purred happily. _Mother is out here_. He almost approached the field's entrance and felt dry and sometimes marshy land. He held back his laughter in an attempt to scare him mother. He froze when a screech cut short filled his ears.

He whimpered suddenly feeling rooted to the ground. He took a deep breath, _I have to be brave. _ He sprinted to the sound with adrenaline pumping in his blood,

Through blurry eyes he saw his mother's stained white coat. He ran into it and back away a few steps when he felt and smelt the dark red blood. He whimpered and felt his eyes moisten. This couldn't be real.

It was all too scary to be real. He widened his eyes in shock as he saw a larger brown lump of fur lying in bloody heap, head twisted the wrong way. Blackkit bit his lower lip and felt the wet tears reach his cheeks. _ No, no, no, why Raggedstar and Hollyflower._

His silent tears turned into a loud sob as he rammed himself into his mother's coat. No warmth reached the sobbing kit, as he tried to snuggle with the dead she-cat. He wrapped himself into her chest fur and cried.

"Blackkit?"

Blackkit weakly raised his head, wet eyes he responded. "W-who's there?"

"You poor, poor child." Blackkit felt himself being dragged away from his mother and let a small wail of protest. He looked at where the powerful but mysterious voice came from and froze. _B-Brokenstar_

He was pushed into the tom's scarred leg. Blackkit's breath grew unsteady. He slowly leaned onto the cat's leg forgetting the events of a certain night. After all, the dark tabby only wanted the best for the three kits.

"Unpure?" Blackkit muttered. The word Lillykit called him stung in his mind as he remembered when Brokenstar called him and his siblings "His children". He looked towards his mother and felt Brokentail place his tail around the small kit's head.

"No, they're gone now; you must only focus on the living." Brokenstar instructed. "She made you weak. You want to be a big strong warrior don't you?"

Blackkit looked up at him with wet eyes. "But Hollyflower-."

"Hollyflower is dead and of no use for Shadowclan,"

"W-what about Raggedstar, he's the leader and-."

Brokentail lowered his head to the small kid and slowly let his tongue drag slowly across the kit's ear. Blackkit softly cringed, he closed his eyes tiredly. "Raggedstar is no longer leader I am and I'll make sure to take the best possible care of you. First off you need special training."

Blackkit narrowed his eyes tiredly. "Hmm, oh but I'm just a kit."

"I know a she-cat her name is Blackheart, she'll teach all you need to know."

Blackkit slowly dozed off into a deep sleep as the rough tongue was drawn over his body again. Maybe everything would be alright after all.

**Um Brokentail a little pedophile freak, now we get on into Blackkit's training, Don't worry soon his gruff personality will start. Poor Hollyflower's dead and Brokentail is winning.**

**Kitten with a Tie - Thank you for all your reviews I'll try to update soon, Sims is an awesome game, I heard they were making a Sims 4 which kinda of sucks considering I just got Sims 3…**

**Brackenstar of Thunderclan – It shows up longer on Microsoft that's why sometimes the system pisses me off. Thanks for your kind words**

**Starfrost of Thornclan- I will make sure to write more.**

**Redandyellow – Merry Xmas although it's kind of late for me to say it, I mean it's past new year's**

**Swiftshadow2000- A perfect character they're quite annoying. Example- Prettyheart is a very beautiful she-cat; all the toms pad after her even the ones with mates and the ones in different clans. She's deputy and had no flaws at all. She was in a prophecy that saved the clans and it's almost impossible for her to die. She also has special powers.**

**Guest- Of course it's not true, it's my AU which means Alternate Universe, this is how I imagined it before Yellowfang's Secret. In fact it doesn't really correspond with the actual series at all. It's just a little story project I made up.**

**XxLionblazeLikesPiexX- Okay you don't like, I'll admit that I'm very irritable and that comment pissed me off. But hey not everyone can like my story so I learned not to really car for it, and I don't really understand your meaning of "ruin" do mean like injuring him or making him OC because he's just a kit at the moment personality hasn't developed yet and all warriors get injured. Also if I do ruin him Oh well. I'm not perfect.**

**Sunheart of Rushclan- I know right, that's guy really pissed me off. If he's all up in your face for reporting him, he's more annoying than I though. Thanks for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.**

**Cinderfire16- That's guy is an annoying prick and thank you for telling me how to report people. I thought you had to write a letter to fanfiction or something…Thanks for reviewing! Makes me really happy.**


End file.
